Voltage regulators are commonly found as peripheral elements on integrated circuits needing well regulated voltage levels for their operations. For example, a typical NAND memory chip has internal active and standby power supply regulators. During the transition from a standby mode to an active mode, although power supply level (the regulators' output) is initialized to desired level, active regulators tend to suffer from long wake-up times. High RC time constants, associated with the regulator's feedback loop, delays loop response during wake-up. Furthermore, high load currents can cause the power supply's output level to droop. This droop can be significantly high. The impact can be seen as a wrong data transfer, which becomes more evident at double data rate (DDR) speeds.